Stealing a Heart
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: At first, he thinks it's simply a speck; a smudge of dirt on the burglar's face, below her nose to the left, inches above her lips. He kneels closer and closer until his nose is inches from hers. With a calloused finger, Nori reaches up and attempts to wipe it off. He doesn't expect the burglar to wake up with a shriek. Fem!Bilbo
1. Beauty Marks

All he could remember was a small hand clutching the fabric of his shirt and the high pitched shriek as they fell down into darkness. When he comes to, he groans quietly, clutching his head. Sitting up slowly, Nori looks around. The burglar, Bella lays a few feet away from him. Nori stands on shaky, unsure legs and steps towards the hobbit. He wonders at first if she's dead and the panic begins to climb up in his chest. Then he sees the rise and fall of her chest—slow but there. Nori sighs and prepares to sit back when he sees it. At first, he thinks it's simply a speck; a smudge of dirt on the burglar's face, below her nose to the left, inches above her lips. He kneels closer and closer until his nose is inches from hers. With a calloused finger, Nori reaches up and attempts to wipe it off. He doesn't expect the burglar to wake up with a shriek. Her chocolate brown eyes are wide as he jumps back, allowing her to sit up.

"Where are we?" Bella asks, groaning as she clutches her head. "Oh bugger," She gives him a sheepish look, ducking her head. "I don't suppose you have anything on you to make this headache stop." Nori shakes his head, sighing.

"Do you know what happened?" He asks, wishing he _did_ have something to make his own head stop pounding. Bella flushes red, looking away from him.

"I felt a goblin grabbing me. I panicked and grabbed hold of you," Bella whispers. "I'm sorry." He really couldn't blame the burglar. She was the smallest of their company; had never wielded any sort of weapon or faced evil.

"Don't worry about it," Nori tries to sooth her. "I think the others are somewhere up above us. And I don't think there's any way for us to get back up there…" He mutters. Bella sighs, drawing her knees to her chest. Nori stands waiting for her to reach up, brush that mark off her face. Ask him for a handkerchief—something to wipe off that thing. He stares at it for so long he doesn't hear the burglar talking to him at first.

"What?" He mumbles. Bella stares at him irritably, her hands planted on her hips. She's standing now, her chin lifted.

"I asked why you were so close to me earlier." Bella repeats, glowering at him.

"I was trying to make sure you were alive," Nori snaps. Bella blushes, looking down at her feet. "You are alive," He says softer. "You seem to be okay—except for that mark." Bella's head snaps up at his words, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Mark?" Nori strides towards the burglar, lifting a calloused finger once more. Bella stiffens, her eyes widening as he moves towards her face. Her skin is smooth beneath his fingers; no scars, no facial hair like the dwarrowdam's of his race. All of her face is smooth as a babe's except for the mark resting beneath his finger.

"This mark," Nori repeats, swallowing hard at the softness of her skin. Bella's eyes widen with understanding; her lips forming an 'o' shape.

"It's a beauty mark." Bella says with a simple shrug. Nori half expects her to shrug him off, bat his hand away. But she remains unmoving, large chocolate orbs staring at him with curiosity. So he stands still, placing his thumb over the mark and rubbing it.

"A beauty mark," He mumbles, squinting in an attempt to see it better. The hobbit was not beautiful by dwarf standards. She had no stubble, no beard to speak of. Her curls were much too short for braids. Bella didn't carry the sturdiness of the dwarves either; no muscle to speak of. She sometimes looked as though the slightest breeze could knock her over. But she was exotic in the beardless face; pale, soft skin. And the curves that her clothes clung to: supple breasts straining against the fabric; trousers hugging her wide hips—she was something completely different. None of the dwarrowdam's he'd seen before had ever possessed beauty marks like this hobbit before him. "Looks like a little heart." He whispers, rubbing his thumb over the beauty mark. When he feels the warm breath ghost across his lips, smelling faintly of pipe smoke does Nori realize how close he is to her. He nearly jumps back as he stumbles away from her, clearing his throat.

"I'm not very useful to the company now am I?" Bella whispers and Nori looks up to see her eyes shining. "Look at me; I got us stuck down here."

"We haven't even tried looking for a way out." He reminds her, smirking as her cheeks flush red. "So you were born with that beauty mark?" Bella nods, running her fingers over it.

"I used to consider it a lovely mark and thought," She pauses, her cheeks turning redder. "I used to think that it made me beautiful when I was younger," Bella wrinkles her nose at him, a light smile on her face. "But that's silly isn't it?"

"No," Nori promises. "It's not silly," Bella gives him another smile, ducking her head. "You'd be just as lovely without it." Bella pauses, her mouth dropping slightly.

"You think I'm lovely, Nori?" Bella asks softly. Nori flushes red, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I," He dares to look up at her face and sees she's waiting for his answer anxiously. "I've never seen a mark like yours before. None of our women have them," He steps closer and closer until he and the hobbit's chests are inches apart. "I find it exotic." Nori chuckles at the warm blush that covers the hobbit's cheeks.

"I'm exotic now am I?" Bella asks, peeking up at him through long lashes.

"Quite," Nori agrees, reaching up and running a gentle finger over her eyelashes. "I've stolen many a things in my day. But to steal something as exotic as you—that would be the greatest treasure of all."

"You wish to steal me do you?" Bella's tone is teasing. She inhales sharply as he runs a thumb over her full lower lip. "And just how will you do that?"

"I'll steal you from the company," Nori teases. "Keep your heart to myself." Bella's eyes darken as she grabs hold of his wrist, lowering it from her lips. She slips her fingers through his own, a teasing, mischievous smile on her lips.

"If you haven't noticed; it is I that has stolen you from the company." Nori chuckles warmly at her words, resting his cheek against her hand.

"Then I guess your heart is mine for the taking?" Nori asks, pressing chapped lips to the back of her hand.

"If you can steal it, I can't say I'll want it back." Bella whispers, giving him a cheeky smile as he lifts himself from her hand.

"Then please allow me the honor of trying to steal your heart." Nori steps back, making a show of bowing. His answer is Bella's lips pressed against the back of his hand as she curtsies.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to their respectful owners. I'm not that happy with this one. I started it and then rewrote it and this was the end result. I really love Nori and I hope I wrote him in character. I haven't felt all that great about myself lately. My self confidence is shot and writings always helped me. But now I'm starting to doubt myself as a writer.<p> 


	2. Make a Wish

Thank you so much to EquusGold; SakuraDragomir; TheHeartsPath; shannan43; TawnyOwl117; EverydayMagic17; PotterheadWhovian; Charlemagne Gryffis and silver7612 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

EquusGold: I loved your review and thank you. I was going through a major depression period at the time because of my ex at the time when I wrote this and it was making me doubt myself as a writer and just feel like it nothing was good. Thank you so much for lifting my spirits :3

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Nori expects confrontation. He sees the way Dori gives him long, disapproving side glances as he sits closer to their burglar at night. Ori is the one who gives him a glare and while Nori would normally laugh at his little brother trying to be intimidating, Ori is downright furious right now.<p>

"D—don't you dare hurt Miss Bella," Ori says, his knitting needles and quill clutched tightly in hand. "She's a good friend of mine. And I don't want to see her hurting!" Nori's eyes flicker down towards his brother's clenched fists and realizes with a small horror they're shaking.

"I do not have intentions to hurt her." Nori snaps. Ori's eyes narrow at his brother and he takes a step closer.

"She's not some bar wench or another notch to be put under your belt Nori," He snaps. "Bella is different." She is different Nori knows this. She's all soft with plump curves and round belly, coppery curls and chocolate eyes. She's not made of stone like him. More like a flower. Bella is different and she deserves better than him. So he pushes her away.

At night, he doesn't sit by her at the fire. He allows the princes to sit and scoot closer and closer until there's no space left between them and Bella. It drives him mad and he clenches his teeth against the jealously clawing his chest but doesn't say a word. Even as Bella looks longingly at him, her eyes pleading to know what she did wrong, he doesn't say a word. When she brings him soup, he keeps his head down and barely mumbles a thank you. Dori's side long glances slowly turn into hard stares, demanding to know what's happened. Ori's glares become more and more seething and he goes out of his way to walk by Bella, sit by her and try to talk to her. Nori though stays away.

At Beorn's, Bella spends most all of her time outside. Nori watches her from inside the house, standing at the window and nursing a mug of ale. Bella sits in his garden, happily oblivious to the bees buzzing around her. Her heads tilted back towards the sun, eyes closed in bliss and her curls shimmering.

"Why are ye torturing yourself?" Nori growls and crosses his arms tightly over his chest as Bofur comes to join him at the window. "Every one of us can see ye got feelings for her."

"She deserves better." Nori mutters, his fingers tightening around the mug. Bofur hums and nods, the flaps of his hat bobbing up and down.

"Oh, does she?" Bofur asks. "Is that why she's been staring at you and wondering and worrying about what she's done. Even came to me last night and asked if there was some kind of cultural misunderstanding."

"Hobbits aren't dwarves," Nori reminds him bitterly. "We're made of stone and they're made of…" He trails off and both dwarves look at Bella, now picking flowers and carefully dodging the bees.

"Hobbits aren't dwarves. Dwarves aren't elves. Elves aren't hobbits," Bofur mutters, shaking his head. "We're made of stone and that lass out there is made of home—her little home with her pantry full, books and warm hearth."

"And I'm a thief with no home." Nori sighs. Bofur stares at him with a soft smile as he claps a hand on Nori's shoulder and turns him towards the door.

"She's also made of pure heart and I bet there's plenty of room in hers for a dwarf." Bofur's look leaves no room for argument and Nori moves tentatively towards their burglar. Bella doesn't notice him at first, picking dandelions and blowing them before she drops them with a sigh.

"What are you doing that for?" Nori asks, sitting down across from her. Bella doesn't lift her eyes to meet his as she rolls the green stem of another one between her hands.

"You make a wish," Bella explains, holding up the one in hand. "Then you blow and if it all of these seeds come off in one blow, it'll come true."

"Have you gotten any yet?" Nori asks, glancing towards the discarded stems. All of them lie with bits of seeds still attached.

"No," Bella shrugs then turns her chocolate eyes up towards him. "How come you've been avoiding me?"

"Not avoiding you," Nori mutters lamely. Bella glares at him and looks prepared to stamp her foot until Nori sighs. "I have been avoiding you."

"Well how come?" Bella demands.

"Ori confronted me and told me not to hurt you," Nori mutters. The dandelion stops rolling between her hands. "You deserve better than me. I'm just a thief. I can't provide you with any courting gifts that haven't been stolen."

"Well I say that you deserve better than an old spinster of a hobbit," Bella declares, scooting closer to Nori. She hands him the dandelion, jaw set with determination. "Here. Make yourself a wish." Nori wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. Bella shoves it at him once more and gives him a mock glare.

"I wasn't asking you," Bella says. "Blow it and make yourself a wish, you stubborn dwarf." Nori takes the dandelion, smirking as the hobbit's cheeks color with frustration. He rolls his eyes as he blows, watching the white fluff, scatter into the wind.

"There," Nori's eyes flicker towards Bella who grins at him. "I made myself a wish." A cheeky grin comes on Bella's face as she reaches forward, slipping her fingers between Nori's.

"One of my wishes has come true," Bella declares happily, sighing. "Now if only the other one would come true."

"What were the others?" Nori asks, stroking his calloused thumb over the back of Bella's hand.

"That you would come and join me outside for one," Bella admits, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his knuckles. "You would make a wish of your own and let me take your hand in your own."

"And the last one?" Nori prods. Bella's smile becomes even cheekier as she grins at him, resting her chin on his knee.

"That tonight you slather me in some Beorn's honey and put me on all fours." Nori's mouth drops open as Bella lets out a delighted giggle, turning and running. Nori turns around at the sound of booming laughter. Bofur stands hunched over, his hands on his knees as he laughs. Dori stands beside him red faced and stuttering with his hand clamped over Ori's ears as he glares at Nori. Nori casts a mock glare at Bella's back as he picks up a dandelion and blows, making another wish as he stands and runs after her.


	3. Puzzle Pieces

Thank you so much to Tommy14; Littlenori; Mighty ANT; RileyWolf94; Crash Boom Bang and ToriCarte13 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

Littlenori: Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy 3

EverydayMagic17: Hehe, Nori brings out her Took side.

Rating: T

Warnings: None

AU: Modern Setting

* * *

><p>Nori would never understand his girlfriend. Whenever they go to his cousin Balin's summer house, Bilba loves to walk the trails. Nori doesn't quite care for it so much. He would much prefer to go swimming with his cousins, dunk them and jump into the water from the tire swing. Bilba though prefers to be away from the noise. She prefers the trails, surrounded by flowers they don't see back home. His brother, Ori accompanies her on these walks. Bilba will walk around, stare longingly at the flowers but pick them. Ori will sketch every detail to memory and show her. Nori joins her only after she begs him, after he's been swimming sees that Bilba's been sitting on the bank, waiting for him to join her on a walk.<p>

Nori doesn't have much care for the flowers and only pretends to see them, grunts and nods his agreement whenever Bilba points out a particular one. It's during one of these walks she finally sighs and turns to face him.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Bilba says. Nori doesn't want to come, would rather be anywhere else. He'd rather be back at the house right now, having a drink with his cousins. And he wishes he was.

"I wanted to come with you," Nori says instead. Bilba's known him long enough though to know it's a lie and her eyes darken with hurt. "I just don't really care that much about flowers." He doesn't care much about flowers or the classic books that Bilba loves so much. That's why he goes out on Friday nights to drink at the bar while she sits at home, curled up around one of her classics. Why he swims when she looks at flowers. When she's awake at the crack of dawn, he's still sleeping off the hangover. They're two puzzle pieces that don't quite fit together no matter how much they try. Bilba's trying hard to fit them together. Nori's edges though are jagged, wrong for her piece. So when he and Bilba start arguing on the trail, Nori doesn't hold back his words. His words are sharp, biting. Deliberately said for the purpose of hurting Bilba. And they do. As he tells her it's over, tears spill down her cheeks and she nods weakly. Nori stands with fists clenched tightly, his shoulders rigid as Bilba goes to the house to pack her things. He doesn't watch as she drives away, pretends not to see Ori glaring at his back or Dori asking what happened.

* * *

><p>When he returns home a week later, he finds a box outside his apartment. There's no note, nothing but his things packed inside. Folded clothes, all washed and smelling of Bilba's detergent. Nori shoves the box into the back of his closet and ignores it. And when he listens to his answering machine, just to find that Bilba hasn't called, he deletes the other messages without even listening. He drinks straight from the bottle that night and ends up, passed out on the couch. When he awakens the next day to find himself covered with a blanket, hope swells in his chest. Until he hears Dori's voice scolding him and asking what on earth he was thinking. He misses Bilba, that's what he was thinking. But he refuses to admit that. So instead he showers off the previous night, climbs into bed and waits for merciful sleep to come.<p>

He doesn't see Bilba for months after that. At first, Dori and Ori try to cheer him up. Dori brings him over food and tries to mother him. Nori puts up with it, only to chase the worry from his brother's eyes. Ori comes over after school and watches movies with him, talks incessantly, does anything to fill up the emptiness of Nori's apartment. Nori occasionally grunts in reply, smiles on even rarer occasions.

"Do you want me to bring over some flowers?" Ori tries one day. "Maybe some yellow tulips….Something to brighten up the room." The last thing Nori wants around is flowers. But Ori stares at him so hopefully that Nori digs for his keys and allows himself to be dragged to a flower store. He opts to stand outside the store and smoke while Ori goes inside and picks out some flowers for him. He's in the middle of lighting his cigarette when Nori hears _her_ giggle, sweet as molasses coming his way. Bilba looks better than she has in months he notices. On her arm is someone completely new. Someone Nori knows. Dwalin Fundinson. The brute of a man could easily crush her if he wanted to. But Bilba stares at him like he's the world. Like she used to stare at me, Nori thinks bitterly. The world seems to suddenly slow down as Bilba looks away from Dwalin and suddenly, she's there in front of him with Dwalin.

"Oh, hi Nori," Bilba says pleasantly. There's not a trace of bitterness in her voice or her eyes as she smiles at him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here," Nori says to Dwalin. "You don't seem the type to like flowers." Dwalin smiles at Bilba and reaches down to squeeze her hand.

"They aren't my favorite thing," He admits. "But she's teaching me about their meanings and we're here to pick some out for a special occasion."

"What occasion is that?" Nori asks and his throat constricts.

"Nori." Bilba says gently and he grits his teeth as she and Dwalin step past him and disappear inside the store. Nori had never understood his girlfriend. And now as he watched Dwalin stick a flower behind her ear, as Bilba giggled with flushed cheeks. Now he wished he had.


	4. Simply Wonderful

Thank you so much to PotterheadWhovian; Rosa Cotton; hiddenshade knownwitch; A Midnight Muse; Little Miss Scarlet; cococamper; Andromeda-170; Hathor Harveste Addams; Happyfish and MagicalMercenary for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Fem!Nori/Bilbo Baggins

* * *

><p>Bilbo meets her in cosmetology school. His best friend Bofur drags him along and begs him to help him with this photo shoot. He swears up and down to do all the makeup and hair and that Bilbo just needs to document everything. Really the last thing he wants to do is spend a Saturday watching Bofur apply makeup to some stranger and do her hair. But he's here now with his camera and watching Bofur flit around.<p>

"You'll like Nori," Bofur promises him as he grabs some more makeup. "She's a lot of fun. And maybe she'll end your dry spell." Bofur teases with a wink. Bilbo groans and rolls his eyes. His cheeks are burning and Bofur gives him a long look. He hadn't had a date since their junior year of high school after turning down Lobelia Sackville. The miserable cow of a girl had screamed at him in front of everyone and thoroughly embarrassing Bilbo. He'd not had much interest in dating after that. He's perfectly content to work at Hobby Lobby stocking shelves, hanging out with Bofur on occasion and pretending not to hear his mother's attempts at trying to set him up. He's perfectly content with all of this until Nori Rison steps through the door.

"Finally," Bofur teases. "And you always tease me about being late. Bilbo Baggins this is my best friend Nori Rison. Nori this is Bilbo Baggins." Nori turns to face Bilbo with a wolfish grin that falters when she gazes at him. It reappears as quickly as it left.

"So you're our wonderful photographer that Bofur's bragged to me about?" Nori asks.

"Well I wouldn't call myself wonderful," Bilbo blushes. "But yes I am." Nori smiles and plops down in the chair before Bofur. As Bofur does her makeup and hair Bilbo silently observes her from behind his camera.

Her long gingery red hair hangs well past her shoulders, dipping towards her waist. Her gray eyes are sharp and seem to only sharpen further as Bofur paints them heavily with eyeliner. Bilbo silently wonders at one point how much more makeup she needs but remembers Bofur said the look was pinup so he stays silent. Especially when Nori opens her mouth. The things she says! She told jokes raunchier than Bofur and had absolutely no shame. Bofur howls with laughter at each of her jokes and shares one of his own. Bilbo silently hides behind his camera and blushes while cursing Bofur as Nori stands.

"Are we ready then my wonderful photographer?" Nori asks and Bilbo curses as he realizes that he hasn't done anything to set up. Bofur simply grins at him and winks as Bilbo hurriedly sets up.

Nori knows all the poses and changes them effortlessly. The jokes don't stop and with each one Bilbo grips his camera tighter and tighter until the shoots over. She sighs as Bilbo clicks his camera one last time. His face is flaming red and Nori grins at him. She pinches his cheeks and pulls him forward to kiss his forehead.

"You're just adorable." Nori squeals and presses a kiss to his forehead before turning and striding away. Bilbo's left stuttering and gaping as Bofur roars with laughter.

Bilbo doesn't see Nori again for a couple weeks. He packs up his things and promises Bofur that he'll send him the photos before running out of his house. Bilbo's at work stocking shelves distractedly when he hears a familiar laugh.

"I thought you were adorable with your camera," Nori looks him up and down. "You're more adorable in uniform."

"I'm sorry for running out the other day," Bilbo mumbles. "It was rude of me to leave without a goodbye." Nori waves off his apology.

"No need for that," She promises him and looks a little embarrassed herself. "Bofur told me after you left that you aren't really comfortable with people touching you."

"It's not my favorite thing," Bilbo agrees and offers her a tentative smile. "Your pictures turned out really pretty—good. Well not that you aren't pretty. You're really pretty." Bilbo trails off and clears his throat. Nori grins at him as Bilbo blushes and shuffles uncomfortably.

"Well thank you," Nori finally says. "I still think you're adorable."

"Did you come here to just tell me how adorable I am or for something else?" Bilbo teases and Nori blushes.

"I actually needed something to make a Scarecrow mask," She admits as Bilbo begins leading her up and down aisles. "You know from like."

"Batman Begins," Bilbo and Nori share a smile. "We should have something for that. Are you going to cosplay as Scarecrow?"

"I'm going to be Poison Ivy," Nori's smile only widens. "But I always like to have a backup costume incase anything goes wrong."

"I'd like to see it when it's done," Bilbo says offhandedly as he hands over the material. When he turns around Nori's standing there with a bright smile on her face. "What?" Bilbo asks suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her stare.

"I feel extremely happy around you for some reason," Nori blushes as her smile widens. "And I don't know why but I feel happy."

"I'd love to see that mask when it's done so could I give you my number? You know if you want to send me a picture when it's finished?" Bilbo wonders how her face isn't hurting as they exchange numbers. He gets the first text that night as he's lying on the couch and pretending to read a book. The book is immediately tossed aside in favor of texting Nori in the late hours of the night until finally he passes out with his phone in hand.

They meet to work on the scarecrow mask together after several days of texting and awkward flirting that leave Bilbo flustered and Nori amused. Nori lives with her two brothers. Dori watches Bilbo with a scrutinizing gaze and Bilbo squirms uncomfortably under his gaze. When Bilbo mentions his love of tea though Dori relaxes; and Dori talks amicably with Bilbo until Nori finally shoos him from the room. Ori is shy and therefore much quieter but he smiles at Bilbo warmly and asks him about his favorite books. He stays for only a short time before leaving and doing Nori a favor by keeping Dori at bay.

The two watch Batman Begins as they work and Bilbo watches amazed at how easily Nori works. Her fingers glide effortlessly as she creates the mask. She occasionally lifts her eyes from the task to talk with him though mostly they're silent. It's not the only thing that Nori's created Bilbo finds. A small light in a jar rests on an end table created by Nori, a hair clip in her own hair. Bilbo reaches out and brushes a stray piece of hair off her face. Nori pauses in her work and looks at him with a smile.

"You're creative," Bilbo says softly and Nori chuckles, linking their fingers together. "Really you are."

"If I'm creative then you're wonderful." Nori says and her tone leaves no room for objections. Bilbo merely nods as Nori leans forward and presses her lips against his.

Their next photoshoot together doesn't happen until months later. Bilbo stands in his mask while Nori poses next to him in her Poison Ivy costume. Bofur's applied the makeup to her and is the one handling his camera.

"I told you that you'd like her," He teases as he clicks away. "What did your parents think of her?"

"You should have heard the jokes she and my mother were exchanging!" Bilbo shakes his head and Nori simply rolls her eyes as she drapes herself across his lap.

"Oh she loved me," Nori coos and pulls Bilbo down towards her. She lifts the mask for a kiss. "And she told me I was wonderful." Bofur lowers the camera with a smile as he shakes his head.

"Both of ye," He mutters and shakes his head. "What would I do without ye?" Months later it doesn't matter that it's the dead of winter and there's snow coating the ground. Nori walks down the aisle in her lacey white wedding dress with her brothers on her arms.

"A wedding in the middle of winter," Dori mutters and shakes his head. "Are you insane?"

"It's a wonderful idea." Nori says without her smile dimming. Bilbo stands waiting with Bofur by his side as his best man. He nudges Bilbo and shakes his head.

"Wearing a fifties style wedding dress?" Bofur teases and Bilbo's smile only broadens.

"It's creative." Bilbo says as the siblings come to a stop in front of them.

* * *

><p>So I always do fem!Bilbo and I love genderbending characters (probably a bit more than I should) and I got the random urge to do Bilbo BagginsFem!Nori


	5. Frozen Over

Warnings: None

Modern AU

* * *

><p>Nori Rison is a little rough around the edges. Or a lot rough depending on how you looked at it. To Bella's father, Dwalin that boy was nothing but trouble. To her mother, he was a disaster waiting to happen. About to screw up her life and throw it off. To her brothers, he was this dangerous guy on a quest to corrupt their little sister in any way possible. To Bella, Nori Rison was possibly the best thing that had ever happened.<p>

Nori could understand her strange obsessions with gore, horror movies and things like zombies and fake blood. Where her father rolled his eyes, her mother sighed and her brothers simply stopped listening to her. Nori would sit for hours while Bella made fake wounds on him, transformed him into the living dead and made bowl after bowl of fake blood. Nori laughed when Bella would squeal over finally getting the recipe right. He smiled when she smeared it across his cheeks and leaned in for a rather sticky kiss. Yes, Nori was something special to Bella. But her family did not share the same thoughts as her.

Bella's father had died before she was born. Her mother's longtime family friend Dwalin had stepped up to help out with her older brothers, ten and five at the time. And by the time Bella was born the two had formed something much closer than friendship. She was adopted as his and there were no objections from the rest of the family save from her uncles who were still a bit upset at their best friend being with their little sister. It made no difference to Bella who loved Dwalin all the same. He treated her as his daughter and she treated him as her father. It hadn't made any difference until she had brought Nori home to meet the rest of her family.

The two of them had been going out for a month and Bella had thankfully managed to keep it a secret from her family. She had excuses to avoid family dinners, movie nights and why she was coming home later on some nights. She would go to Nori's house after school and watch movies together. She'd lie on his bed, across his stomach while he played with her curls. Neither really watched the movie, instead talking or sometimes just lying in blissful silence. She'd done her best to avoid bringing him to her family as long as she could. But Nori had eventually allowed her to meet his brothers who thankfully both liked Bella. So eventually she told her mother to prepare another spot at the table.

Her family did not take the idea of her having a boyfriend so well. Her father went into overprotective mode and demanded to know all about him. Bella planned to do her best to answer his questions but as soon as Nori's name came up her father stiffened.

"What?" Bella asked. "What's wrong?"

"I've hauled him into the jail before," He sighed and shook his head. "I'll give him a chance but he does one thing. And I mean that, one thing—you're not to see him again." Bella didn't get a chance to press for questions as Nori rang the doorbell.

Dinner had been decent albeit a bit tense as everyone in her family fired questions at Nori. He answered each of them calmly and Bella nearly dragged him away dinner was over. Until her family insisted that they all sit down together and watch a movie. Each of her suggestions was shot down. They were deemed too gory, too cheesy or too ridiculous by each of them until finally Fili picked a movie. It was one that she'd seen countless times before and was picked nearly every other family movie night. So Bella reduced herself to sitting as close to Nori as she could and ignored the movie.

"You feeling okay?" Nori finally asked halfway through the movie when Bella had been silent for nearly an hour.

"Fine and dandy like sugar candy," Bella promised though Nori was doubtful as he kissed her forehead. "Perfect." And even though she's not fine and knows that Nori can see it in her eyes, she likes to pretend it is.

* * *

><p>Today on their hikes together at the nature center that Nori pulls her off the path. He leads her expertly over tree roots, overgrowth and ignores her questions. He makes an 'ah' sound as they finally reach their destination. A meadow filled with flowers in bloom. Bella stares in wonder, her eyes widening as she takes in the sight. Nori grins at her as she takes a careful step forward.<p>

"I found this place during one of my walks," Nori says as she flops down on a spot of thick, lush grass. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," Bella sighs and takes a long breath. "It's perfect." Nori lies down next to her and puts his arms behind his head. They lay together in blissful silence until Nori clears his throat, forcing herself to look over at him.

"I need to talk to you." Nori says and her stomach twists with dread. Those are the dreaded words that come right before a breakup.

"About what?" Bella asks and hesitantly reaches for his hand. When he doesn't pull away, she slips her fingers through his.

"Why I was taken to jail," Nori says and the knot loosens just a little bit. "Ori was being bullied at school and the teachers wouldn't do anything. Dori kept telling me to not do anything and to let him handle it. That we had to let him handle things for himself but I couldn't do it. There was a day that the kid pulled a knife on Ori and I snapped. I attacked him and when the police showed up I was the one hauled to jail."

"My dad never told me why you were taken to jail," Bella mumbles and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "He probably wouldn't have even told me had I asked."

"Your dad doesn't like me." It's not a question.

"No, he doesn't. But he also doesn't really like a lot of people," Bella says. "Why were you taken to jail last week?" Nori sighs and shakes his head.

"Another kid bullying Ori and me defending him," Nori sighs. "Your dad was the one to haul me off."

"I know," Bella says gently. "His exact words to me were: it'll be a cold day in hell before you see that boy again."

"Is it a cold day then?" Nori asks and there's a small smile on his face.

"I think it is," Bella smiles and rests her chin on his chest. "That's the thing about you. I don't fit in with family—I'm the odd one out. My obsessions are weird. Whenever I want to show off a new fake wound I made or when I get the perfect fake blood mixture—it's ignored. You love it though and you understand."

"Yeah," Nori mutters and plays with her curls. "Because I love you. And I love it when you smear fake blood on me and make me look dead."

"Do you find it kinky?" Bella chortles. Nori snorts and presses a kiss to her head.

"Oh yes," Nori purrs against the top of her head. "I love it when you make me look like I was murdered."

"Nori," Bella sits up sharply, her eyes wide. "You just said I love you."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to their respectful owners. Thank you so much to zerofiran and Titatovenaares for the follow and favorite! They are greatly appreciated!<p> 


	6. Pearls

I'm trying really, really hard to update all my stories and get everything transferred while I have time. Because I have finals here in a couple weeks and will have abosolutely zero drive to write. So I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much to CrazyFanGirl18 and green-angel-87 for the follow and favorites! They are grealty appreciated!

CrazyFanGirl18: I'm glad you love them. I really enjoy writing them.

Rating: T

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>The Ri family isn't sure what to expect when the door of Bag End opens. Their burglar hasn't sent a letter or any sort of word on how she's doing. Nori's leading them with grim determination on his face. Dori trails behind him and nods politely at the hobbits who stare at them nervously while Ori tugs on the ends of his fingerless gloves, worrying his lower lip. They expect Bilba. They expect a door slammed into their faces. They expect her to scream, things to be thrown at them. They don't expect however a completely different hobbit woman to open the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" She says and keeps the door part way closed, peering nervously around it.

"We're looking for Bilba Baggins," Dori says in a tone that oozes politeness. "Is she here right now?" The woman's face pales enough that the brothers can see her freckles.

"Oh," She mutters and looks over her shoulder. "Yes, yes she's here—let me go and see if she's able to accept visitors right now. Excuse me for a moment," The woman leaves the door parted as she turns and walks back down the hallway. There's a flurry of whispered voices and then a long beat of silence before she returns.

"Bilba's here but I must ask that you not overcrowd her," The woman says with a new authority to her tone. "And please do not raise your voices. Stress isn't good in her condition." There's not a chance to ask what situation that is as they're lead into Bag End. There's whispering once more coming from the sitting room.

Their burglar is there. Bilba's blonde curls have lengthened since they last saw her. Dark bags mar the skin beneath her eyes though her face is aglow with soft happiness. She regards the Ri brothers with a protective expression, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you Bell," She nods at the hobbit woman. "Would you please get me some tea?" The woman, Bell nods and moves out of the sitting room. The brothers are left alone with their burglar. None of them move for a long moment until finally Ori steps forward, wrignign his hands nervously.

"Bilba," Ori whispers. "No amount of words—I can't write down how…." He sighs and bows his head. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know you are—I thought a lot on the way home and I still do unfortunately. Wish I wouldn't. But it happened. And there are some things we simply cannot take back." She says and her gaze flickers over the dwarves, though it avoids Nori.

"You made it back here safely then?" Dori asks. "No problems I hope?"

"I stopped along the way in Rivendell and stayed for about six weeks. There were minor complications." Bilba mutters and stands up with a grimace. The room is silent once more, heavy with tension as they all avoid looking at each other. Bell finally sticks her head back into the room, worrying her lower lip.

"Bilba," Bell calls. "I apologize for interrupting but someone's waiting very impatiently on you in the kitchen." Bilba's answering smile is gentle as she nods.

"Please," Bilba looks towards the dwarves. "Don't shout whatever you do." She pleads with them before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

The someone waiting for impatiently on Bilba in the kitchen is a baby, watching with everything with curious, eager eyes. She coos at the sight of Bilba, a gummy smile spreading across her face. The silence is back as the brothers exchange looks with each other. Bell moves about the kitchen, pouring tea and putting some biscuits onto a plate.

"She's a very happy baby." Bilba finally says and adjusts her hold so the brothers can see her better.

"Pretty baby," Ori coos and strokes one of her chubby arms. "How old is she?" Bilba opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Nori who stares at the baby with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Is she mine?" Nori asks and Bilba's eyes darken with a combination of tears and anger.

"Is she yours?" Bilba shrieks. "Of all the—how dare you?" Bilba hands her daughter over to Bell before turning and stomping from the room. Dori glares at his brother, grabbing his ear and dragging him from the room. Ori looks helplessly between the two women, Bell and Primula who stare at him somewhat stunned.

"Bilba did say her dwarf was never very good with subtleness," Bell sighs and motions for him to sit down. "Nothing you can do but let them sort it out." She says and pushes the plate of biscuits closer to Ori.

In the living room Nori sits in one of the armchairs with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Dori paces back and forth, pausing on occasion to glare at him.

"Of all the things you've done Nori," Dori huffs. "Fathering a child and then asking Bilba if it was yours? You know she would never take a tumble with any random dwarf or elf or hobbit or anyone!"

"I didn't even know I was the father of a child," Nori snaps. "And I know that but she deserves better than me. And she could easily have gone and found anyone better after the quest was over."

"She wants you though. Mahal, Nori you're an idiot. Did she not want you then she would have moved on with another dwarf, hobbit or elf. Go fix this." Dori shakes his head and walks out of the room.

Nori had always felt a bit insecure about courting Bilba. He'd tried to think of the perfect thing to give to her. She wouldn't be impressed by stones or gems. And he didn't dare give her something he'd stolen. He knew that she would turn those away the moment she laid her eyes on the gift. So it was after a lengthy discussion with his brothers he was given permission.

He'd given Bilba his mother's pearls, one of their only family heirlooms as a courting gift. She had stared in wonder at them as Nori watched her anxiously and whispered that this was the only thing he'd never stolen.

Now he's wondering if she even still has them as he knocks on her door. He can hear her sniffling and he winces as she shuffles across the bedroom floor to open the door. Bilba's eyes are puffy, red. Nori avoids looking at them as he enters the room.

"I'm sorry," He says and her bed squeaks as she sits down. "I assumed when I shouldn't have."

"I was a virgin until I lay with you," Bilba's voice is soft. "You were my first one—well my only one."

"She's a happy baby you said," Nori sits hesitantly next to her. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly healthy if that's what you mean. Has the appetite of a hobbit," Bilba laughs. "Her name is Melila."

"My mother's name," Nori smiles despite the shame clawing at his chest. "She really is healthy?"

"There was a small problem during her birth. Her shoulders were bigger than expected and got stuck. Lord Elrond and his daughter were able to help me though and get her out without any more complications," Bilba's lips twitch and she snorts, lightly elbowing Nori. "I blame you for that."

"I want to see her. But not where everyone can see me—I want it to where it's only us, please." Bilba squeezes his hand and moves from the room. Nori's palms are sweaty and he rubs them on his trousers, forcing himself to take deep breaths as Bilba's footsteps near the bedroom.

In her arms rests his daughter—her daughter—_their_ daughter. She's awake and peering about curiously. Her heads covered with soft, reddish brown fuzz. Nori reaches up and touches his tri-pointed hair, the same color as hers. Her feet are larger than Nori expected them to but with without the fur that Bilba's carry. Nori holds out his arms in an awkward cradle. Bilba lays her daughter in his arms, adjusting them carefully as Nori stares at her with wide eyes.

"Mind her head," Bilba warns. "There you are." Nori stares at Melila with shock, wonder and Melina at her father with curiosity as her hand shoots up to grab hold of his beard. Nori smiles as she coos and gives a tug.

* * *

><p>It takes Nori time to adjust to fatherhood. His first time changing a diaper ends with him being urinated on and the others all laughing. It seems like Melina is constantly hungry and when she's not fed, she lets the others know. But Bilba reminds him each time that he gets frustrated and annoyed that fatherhood is an adjustment. And he's not the only one adjusting.<p>

On one of their days in Bag End, Melila is sleeping peacefully on the seat of one of the armchairs. Dori and Ori are in the market place, shopping and Bilba sitting one of the other chairs knitting. Nori's fiddling with one of his knives anxiously. They haven't talked about where they stand. Even though apologies have been exchanged and accepted. Nori's afraid to ask. It's on this particular day when his daughter's asleep and everything's perfectly peaceful that he hears the small clinking.

Bilba's knitting needles have ceased moving. She leans over their daughter, adjusting the blanket. Around her neck hangs some pearls.


End file.
